Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging device generating an image in accordance with incident light entering through a lens and more particularly to a structure to fix the lens and structural members to the imaging device.
Background
Conventionally, for example, JP-A-2012-123220 discloses a cylindrical member that accommodates a lens and a holder member that holds structural components including the cylindrical member, being accommodated therein. In the structure according to the above patent document, a step is provided between the cylindrical member and the holder member and one end portion is caulked whereby the cylindrical member and the holder member are adjoined and fixed by an adhesive.